


100 hz

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape), Gavry



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sirius alive, Snape alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Он скорее выпил бы яд, чем принялся умолять о сексе.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	100 hz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [100 hz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091669) by [Beelsebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt). 



> Автор уполз всех, кого хотел, переводчик с ним согласился.

_— Ты не пройдешь!_

Северус искоса взглянул на сидящего рядом Сириуса и зевнул. С того самого дня, как Поттер доставил в дом крестного плазменный телевизор и проигрыватель blu-ray, Сириус каждый вечер приклеивался к дивану и смотрел кино. Самому Северусу, хоть он и проводил большую часть времени в своем кабинете, пришлось вытерпеть и «Касабланку», и «Сильверадо», не говоря уже о «Титанике». Последний, к счастью, оказался весьма эффективным снотворным, так что Северус спокойно продремал до самых финальных титров и проснулся только от толчка Сириуса. Глаза которого подозрительно поблескивали, но причину Северус решил не выяснять. 

Потом настала очередь фэнтази. 

_— Я служитель тайного огня. Я повелеваю светлым пламенем Анора. Ты не пройдешь. Пропади, огонь Удуна! Темный жар тебе не поможет, возвращайся во мрак!_

Северус пригляделся к происходящему на экране и нахмурил брови:

— Мог бы сойти за Дамблдора, только вот палочка у него огромная.

— А ты откуда знаешь, какая палочка у Дамблдора? — поинтересовался Сириус, зачерпывая попкорна из стоящей на его коленях миски. Северус фыркнул.

Самое печальное, что палочка этого длиннобородого волшебника в кино была единственной в поле его зрения за последнее время — не считая собственной. Вечерне-ночной ритм жизни Сириуса совершенно не совпадал с его ранними пробуждениями. Чаще всего они сталкивались на кухне: Северус варил там себе первый утренний кофе, а Сириус с глазами в кучку вползал, чтобы перехватить чего-нибудь перед сном. По вечерам Сириус, едва проснувшись, заговаривал о фильмах, хотя у них вполне могло бы найтись несколько часов для других занятий, прежде чем Северус отправится спать. 

Но он скорее выпил бы яд, чем принялся умолять о сексе.

_— Возвращайся во мрак._

У кого что болит, подумал Северус, чувствуя знакомое тепло в паху. Он снова кинул косой взгляд на Сириуса, но тот полностью погрузился в происходящее на экране, даже рука с пригоршней попкорна так и застыла на полпути, не дойдя до рта. Может, Сириус ничего не заметит, пока не окажется слишком поздно?

Звуки, доносящиеся со стороны телевизора, стали громче. Убедившись, что все внимание Сириуса приковано к драматическим событиям фильма, Северус сладко зевнул и потянулся от души, всем телом, подняв обе руки к потолку. Когда он снова опустил руки, одна из них — совершенно случайно — оказалась прямо за спиной Сириуса. 

_— Ты не пройдешь!_

— Величайшее клише в мире, — спокойно сказал Сириус и запихнул наконец попкорн в рот. Северус застыл — значит, Сириус заметил. Но убирать руку было как-то глупо.

— Это ты о чем? — спросил он, сохраняя на лице серьезное выражение. Сириус поставил миску на пол.

— Боже мой, Северус. О твоей руке за моей спиной, разумеется, — сказал он со смехом и наполовину повернулся к Северусу. — Неужели это так сложно? Я-то думал, после семи лет совместной жизни можно уже обниматься без всяких предлогов.

Северус попытался было убрать руку, но Сириус перехватил ее прежде, чем та исчезла из пределов его досягаемости, устроил у себя на коленях и принялся поглаживать костяшки кончиком большого пальца. На экране стало тихо.

_— Бегите, глупцы!_

— А помнишь, — мечтательно спросил Сириус, переплетая их пальцы, — как мы с тобой могли часами не вылезать из спальни? Задница у меня потом болела так, что я сидеть не мог.

Северус фыркнул:

— А разве не моя задница обычно подвергалась испытаниям?

— Может быть, — не стал спорить Сириус. Потом на его лице мелькнула хитрая усмешка, он тряхнул головой, отбрасывая волосы: — Пошли в постель?

Северус спрятал улыбку и кивнул. Но обмануть Сириуса притворным равнодушием все же не удалось — тот рассмеялся и быстро поднялся, увлекая Северуса за собой. Что ж, по крайней мере, просить ему не пришлось. 

Три часа спустя Северус еще не спал, хотя часы показывали уже за полночь. Он лежал на смятых, влажных от пота простынях. Голова Сириуса покоилась у него на груди, а Северус лениво наматывал на палец прядь его длинных волос, выпускал, позволяя им распрямиться, и начинал сначала.

— Я тебя люблю, — тихо сказал Сириус.

Пальцы Северуса замерли посреди движения. Он долго смотрел на темный затылок, прежде чем негромко откашляться.

— Знаю.

Сириус разразился лающим смехом.


End file.
